


Broken Beyond Repair

by orphan_account



Category: For the One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Broken Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetrayedWithin (BrokenBeyondRepair)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBeyondRepair/gifts).



I will cringe before you  
Like the last being on Earth.  
I will serve you all life  
Like the most faithful dog.  
Just please don't hurt me anymore  
The pain has overwhelmed.

 

Your hands left scars on me too deep  
I have no tears, just fear, to weep.  
The precious rubies of my blood  
Mean nothing to your heart.  
You've shattered every part of me...

 

Yet still I long to be with you.  
My fingers cold, and scratched and bled  
Search only light to be forshed.  
My eyes, too dry for tears  
Search your own  
In look for love, for care, whilom...  
Your glaring eyes will never tell,  
Your eyes hide their own roaring hell.

 

And in the darkest room I lie  
The blood from cuts, the bruises bright  
The bloom of scarlet roses fright...  
All this from hands I hate too much  
Your brutal eyes have scorched my soul

 

I do not know what you have done  
My mind does not obey me.  
You hurt me well beyond repair  
Despite all that, all the despair  
Is gone when anger red  
Has faded from your mind.

 

My body shakes from choking sobs  
The blinding pain forgotten  
Because when you have done the hurt  
Your eyes look softly me overt.

 

What kind of twisted soul are you?  
And what have you done to mine?  
Why is it so you wound me night...  
By day I'm in your hands incite.


End file.
